


Don't Make It Bad

by thisonegoes



Series: Across The Road [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonegoes/pseuds/thisonegoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Harry Styles can look at a day and appreciate it for what it is: a very, very good one.</p><p>A day-in-the-life AU where Harry and Zayn are parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make It Bad

The first thing besides the kick to his leg that Harry feels, when he startles awake, is Zayn's face on the back of his neck. Before he even opens his eyes, he lets every one of his senses get acclimated first: he feels the air huffing from Zayn's mouth against his skin, the smell of the cool breeze coming from the window, the soft buzzing of the fan in the corner, the fan Zayn says he needs even when it's freezing out.  
  
He feels a tiny foot kick into his calf again, the foot that woke him up in the first place. And it's then he knows it's going to be one of _those_ mornings, a morning where he'll be up early and running through the house in a frenzy, to work off some of that boundless energy that practically busts the roof off their house.  
  
There's another little kick to his leg, his other calf this time, and a few small giggles deep from under the comforter down by their feet. The blankets around them rustle and move, he can feel the sheet normally tucked under the mattress at the foot of bed is now loose. He smiles as he finally opens his eyes and rolls over to face Zayn, beautiful, sleeps-like-the-dead Zayn, still completely out of it.  
  
Zayn can't be woken up easily, Harry has learned over the years, nor can it be harsh or quick. Zayn needs to be lulled out of sleep, slowly, making his way to the surface at a comfortable pace. He's a long distance type of man, not a sprinter.  
  
So Harry runs his fingers along his jaw, before kissing him chastely on the mouth, as the giggles down by their feet get louder, as the tiny little bodies kicking their legs become more excited. Harry kisses him again, whispering his name in his ear, finally grabbing for his hip, at the soft skin there. Zayn hates to be touched on his hips, the place he's slightly ticklish, so naturally it's Harry's favorite patch of skin on him.  
  
"Come on, Zayn. It's morning, we have to get up," Harry says in a clear voice now, as Zayn starts to move.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," he huffs out, turning to lay on his back, eyes still closed.  
  
"It's a nice day out, I can tell," Harry says, propping his head on his elbow now, looking at Zayn's face. "I think for breakfast we should have broccoli and mushrooms, maybe even some peas."  
  
Zayn smiles, eyes still closed, as the giggles under the blankets get louder, now accompanied by whispering. He puts his hands behind his head as Harry moves closer to him to lay on his bare chest.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, babe," Zayn says, stretching a bit. "We should make some really stinky vegetables for breakfast. Sounds delicious. And then maybe later we can take all those cookies you made yesterday, those really good chocolate chip ones, and leave them outside for the squirrels, yeah?"  
  
"Oh _yes_ , we should. We ate enough of them. We don't need any more cookies, might as well let the squirrels have them," Harry smiles, before kissing him again.  
  
Now the giggles are moving towards the middle of their massive bed, little bodies crawling together, not quite liking the sound of cookies getting chucked out the back door.  
  
"Haz, I think we need to do something about this bed. I think it's infested with mice or something," Zayn says, finally opening his eyes to look at him, smiling. "We need to get rid of this mattress, right? Or get all the mice out?"  
  
"I think that's a great idea," Harry says, nodding towards the moving lumps now up by their hips. "Let's catch them now!"  
  
Together, Zayn and Harry start swatting at the lumps all over the bed, not too hard, as the little laughs from underneath the blanket turn into excited squeals. Harry laughs, as a foot kicks him again. Zayn finally reaches a hand under to grab at any little body he can find, to tickle under an armpit.  
  
"No, daddy! Stop! It's us!" they hear, muffled by fabric.  
  
Harry throws the comforter back to reveal two small four year olds with olive skin and dark hair, one in blue pajamas, one in bright yellow. He grabs for Ruby to tickle her little stomach, just as Zayn grabs for Barrett by the foot, dragging him up to bite his toes.  
  
"No, poppa!" Barrett yells out, practically kicking Zayn in the face. Zayn laughs and finally let's him go.  
  
"Well excuse us, we thought a few rodents got into our bed," Harry says, pulling Ruby up to tuck her under his arm. Barrett sits on Zayn's chest and puts his chin on his hands, laughing.  
  
"Daddy do we really have to eat vegetables for breakfast?" Ruby says with a frown, looking up at him.  
  
"No Rubes, we can have pancakes," he says smiling, before looking over to his two favorite boys. "What do you think, Bear. Pancakes?"  
  
Barrett punches into the air with an excited _yes!_ and practically breaks Zayn's ribs when he sits back down on him. Zayn tickles him again in protest.  
  
"Okay, okay. You two need to get dressed before I feed you little monsters, and poppa needs to get ready for his big day, okay? Let's go brush our teeth. Up," Harry says, grabbing both of their small hands to pull them off the bed. He throws Ruby over his shoulder, and she squeals in delight just as Barrett runs out excitedly ahead of them.  
  
Harry turns to Zayn, still laying with his hands behind his head, a nervous look on his face.  
  
"You heard me, poppa. Up," Harry says with a sweet smile, before walking out of the room.

  
  
***

  
The twins have been on a kick lately where they want to dress themselves and won't let Harry or Zayn see them until they bound into the kitchen and sit at the counter. So it's as Harry leaves them in their room and walks down the long hallway towards the stairs that he chuckles to himself, wondering if Ruby will decide to wear the blue tutu again, or if Barrett will throw on his rain boots "for fun" like he did last week.  
  
He glances at the large black and white photographs that run along the hallway, each from Zayn's studio, of Ruby or Barrett on their own, laughing to the camera, a few of Harry and Zayn together, holding hands, a self portrait. The last photo before he reaches the stairs features the four of them, Harry and Zayn each with a baby in their arms, from the hospital the day they were born. Luckily his mom had been right there and caught that perfect moment, the moment they saw their babies for the first time.  
  
It's Harry's favorite photo, hands down. And he almost cries every time he looks at it, so this morning, he only gives it a quick glance.  
  
He opens the windows in the kitchen before starting breakfast, mixing the batter for the pancakes and adding only a few chocolate chips, even though he's sure he'll get hell about it from Zayn. Chocolate is a fucking gift, and so are his kids, so Harry thinks it's only fair.  
  
Just then, he hears Zayn yell as he walks into the kitchen, "And don't make me come back in there, I know what you're up to."  
  
Harry turns to him, sees him in his best pair of black jeans and a simple white henley. His hair looks perfect, as always, but Zayn keeps touching it. He looks at himself a few times in the small mirror on the side of the fridge.  
  
"What did they do now?"  
  
"Rubes has a tube of lipstick I'm sure she stole from next door. I heard her trying to coax Barrett into letting her 'color on his face' with it," he says shaking his head, still trying to fix his already fixed hair in the mirror. "I almost took it away, but she likes the girly makeup stuff, so I just said it only goes on lips, not faces. If Bear comes in with messy lipstick on his mouth, pretend it looks amazing."  
  
"Fair enough," Harry says with a laugh, pouring the batter into the pan.  
  
Zayn busies himself with making coffee and getting the kids their milk. But his gait is off, he's antsy. He wanders around the kitchen, maneuvering around Harry while he finishes breakfast. Finally Harry turns off the stove and grabs for him.  
  
"Will you sit still?" he says holding his hips, kissing his mouth to settle him. "I hate when you get nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous," he huffs out, as Harry gives him a look.  
  
"You're doing that thing with your face, when it gets all pouty," Harry says into his neck. "And not the sexy pouty, the sad pouty. I hate it."  
  
"Hazza, this is a really big fucking deal, you know? Not only are they going to interview me, they're also going to photograph me," he says, into Harry's neck. "I won't be behind the camera this time, I won't be in control. And what if the whole thing is shitty and they ask stupid fucking questions? What if I look like a fool? What if no one wants to work with me after this?"  
  
"Like _you_ could ever look like a fool," he laughs, pulling back to look at him. Zayn isn't amused.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Zayn, they love your work. They love what you do, how you see the world, how you capture people. They want you in their magazine, talking about it! This is a good thing! You're going to be in _Vanity Fair!_ " Zayn doesn't look convinced, so he kisses him, slipping his tongue in his mouth for just a moment. "And if they ask you stupid questions, storm out and be a big diva. Who cares."  
  
Zayn finally laughs at that, and Harry smiles at his accomplishment, so they kiss again, deeper.  
  
"Gross!"  
  
They break apart to see the twins bouncing into the kitchen, in their matching Halloween costumes from a few months before, in their Harry and Hermione robes. Zayn gives Ruby a stern look, when he sees the lipstick on Barrett's forehead to make the classic Harry Potter scar, and she blushes a little, smiling as they settle on their stools. Zayn lets it go.  
  
"Kissing isn't gross when you love someone, remember? You shouldn't say that," Harry warns, sliding the pancakes onto their small plates.  
  
"Chocolate chips, Haz? Really?" Zayn says, hands on his hips.  
  
"You're the best daddy in the whole world," Barrett says, barely, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Yeah, daddy. You're the best!" Ruby throws her arms up, almost knocking her milk to the floor.  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes and moves the milk away from the edge of the counter, before kissing Harry's cheek anyways. Harry stands and eats, like he normally does, while Zayn sits next to the kids and asks what adventures they plan on having today. Harry knows he's distracting himself and he wants to reach for him.  
  
After they're finished, just as the twins start to push their plates away, to hop down and go play in the living room, Harry stops them with a whistle, quieting everyone.  
  
"Okay, guys. Poppa has a very big day today, remember? Remember what we talked about before bed last night?"  
  
Zayn shakes his head, knowing what's about to follow, just as the twins nod furiously, staring at Harry like it's the most important thing they'll ever hear.  
  
"Haz," Zayn says in a whisper, smiling.  
  
"Okay, so what do we say to poppa today?" Harry says, as the twins hop down and stand in front of Zayn, looking up at him through the hair in their beautiful brown eyes. Harry stands next to him and grabs his hand. He gives Ruby a wink, the leader of the two of them, to go first.  
  
"Poppa, we love you very, very much. And you're going to do really good today. You'll do so good, I bet," she says, nodding, hair flying. She nudges Barrett in the ribs.  
  
"We're going to bake cupcakes, daddy said, so you can have some when you get home. And you're the best poppa, and we love you like a lot, a lot. So," he says, scrunching his face up. "So, that's it."  
  
Zayn barks out a laugh as he gets down on his knees, pulling them both to his chest.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I love you times a million," he whispers, a mouthful of Ruby's hair getting in the way. "Okay, you're done. You can go play."  
  
They each kiss him on the cheek and then squeal their way out of the kitchen towards their toys in the living room, as Zayn stands to face Harry, who already has a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I love you, babe. I love you so much, and they love you, and no matter what questions they ask, or how nervous you feel talking to a stranger like this, it'll all work out," he says, holding his jaw in his hands.  
  
"Thanks, love. I'll see you tonight, okay? After the interview and photo shoot, I have two consults at the studio," he says, kissing Harry's cheek. "What are you doing today, besides watch the monsters?"  
  
"I have lyrics I have to send to Niall, but I'll get to it eventually. We have your cupcakes to make, after all."  
  
"Can't wait," he says, grabbing his bag from the table.  
  
"Oh, and babe?" Harry grabs him, before he can walk out of the kitchen, whispering into his ear, "Don't come home too tired. You're going to fuck my brains out tonight, okay? You're going to make me beg for it." Harry finishes by grabbing at Zayn's crotch, hard, for that little extra effect and all.  
  
"Fuck, Haz," Zayn smiles dumbly, finally moving towards the door.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you," he says, still smiling like an idiot, before yelling louder into the house, "Love you guys! Be good for dad!"  
  
"We will!" is called back, in unison, by their two little tornadoes in the living room.

  
  
***

  
Harry doesn't exactly have the smoothest day. After Zayn leaves, it's peaceful for a few hours, as the kids watch cartoons in the living room and jump all over the furniture, "because the carpet is lava, _duh daddy._ " Harry tries to finish the lyrics to the song he's been working on with Niall, but he doesn't get very far because a little before lunch time, after the twins have been running around in the backyard for a while, Barrett comes to him crying his eyes out.  
  
"Oh Bear, what's wrong?" he says as Barrett climbs into his lap at the side desk in the kitchen, Harry pushing his laptop away.  
  
"Ruby said she was going to be the leader of the house, but I want to be the leader of the house too, and she said I can't because she's the only girl, and the girl in the house makes all the rules," he sniffles, burying his face into Harry's shoulder, little fingers digging into his neck.  
  
"Ruby Anne," he calls out through the open back door, "come in here, please."  
  
Ruby comes into the kitchen, crying now too, knowing she's in trouble.  
  
"Why did you tell your brother you're the leader? Since when?" he says, trying to keep himself from laughing. His kids are fucking awesome, even when they're fighting or being snotty to each other. Fighting about being the leader of the house? _Honestly._  
  
"Because I'm the girl, daddy. And I want to be the leader because there's so many boys here, I want to be the leader instead of you and poppa all the time," she cries, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You're too little. You can't be the leaders of the house, only daddies and poppas can," Harry says, as Barrett stops sniffling to sit up and look at him.  
  
"But what about houses that have mommies? They're the leaders too, right?" Ruby questions, eyes big and bright, chin still slightly wobbling.  
  
Harry stills at that. The twins have never brought up the mommy issue before. Harry and Zayn knew it would happen, once they started school or met families in the neighborhood with moms. They knew it would come up eventually. The kids watch TV shows that mention moms, but it really hasn't been an issue until now, the fact that the twins' two parents both happen to be men. Something must have caught her attention recently, alerting her that some kids have moms, whereas she happens not to.  
  
"Yeah babe, mommies can be leaders too. But we have a daddy and a poppa in our family, so we're the leaders. Okay?" he says lamely, knowing the answer tells them nothing, gives them absolutely zero to go on or ease their minds in any way. He practically crosses his fingers, hoping they'll forget it and let this bigger conversation happen another day, preferably a day when Zayn is also home.  
  
"Okay," she sighs, looking to the floor.  
  
"But you know what girls are in charge of?" he says, lifting his voice at the end in the way he knows grabs Ruby's attention, every single time, as he grabs her tiny hand to squeeze her fingers and pull her closer.  
  
"What?" she snaps her head up, looking at him eagerly.  
  
"Since you're the only girl of the house, you always get to choose what sprinkles we use on our cupcakes. So you're the leader of that from now on, okay?"  
  
"Really?" she screams out, dancing around him. Harry can sense Barrett tensing up, turning to him with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"But our little Bear gets to decide what flavor the cupcakes are, no matter what, forever and ever," he says, grabbing Barrett around the hips, tickling him.  
  
"Did you hear, Rubes?! I'm the leader of the cupcakes, okay? Don't forget, Ruby. I always get to choose," he says, running out of the kitchen now, Ruby on his heels, yelling about sprinkles and colors. Harry smiles as he hears them excitedly yelling in the living room, absolutely giddy at their new responsibilities.  
  
He sighs, knowing he'll never hear the end of this as long as he lives.  
  
Harry also knows they'll have quite the conversation later, once him and Zayn figure out what the fuck they're going to say.

  
  
***

  
Harry makes them lunch, giving them extra fruit because he knows Zayn will kill him if he doesn't, before they settle on the couch for "quiet time." The twins decided a long time ago that nap time was for babies, so now it's just the time of day when the lights get turned off and they "rest their eyes" but "only if they feel like it" while a Disney movie plays on the TV. The whole thing was spearheaded by Ruby, because of course it was.  
  
He texts Zayn a few times, to see how it's all going, but he doesn't hear back. It's not surprising. Once Zayn gets in the studio, once he starts shooting or editing, he's hard to reach. Once he's in the zone, it's pretty much hopeless.  
  
Harry finally sends the lyrics to Niall, before calling his mom and then Trisha, to tell them he'll call them tomorrow to fill them in on Zayn's interview. He throws a load of laundry in, right as the kids wake up and run up to their room for a costume change.  
  
Barrett falls in the kitchen later in the afternoon as they make cupcakes, hurting his knee, so Harry spends a chunk of time kissing it better and putting a bandage over it, Ruby standing over him, giving instructions the whole time.  
  
Then as the cupcakes cool, Ruby gets mad at Barrett for stealing her favorite doll, and that's a whole ordeal Harry has to fix, finally getting them to speak to one another again, after they each run to opposite ends of the house.  
  
As the sun starts to set, Harry is fucking exhausted.  
  
So naturally, the kids choose then to accidentally spill glitter all over the kitchen floor. Harry groans.

  
  
***

  
It's become their nightly routine: once Zayn gets home and showers, Harry is off duty for an hour. He's never been so relieved to see Zayn walk through the front door.  
  
The kids run to Zayn and jump all over him, so he grabs each of them and kisses their cheeks. He sees Harry's stressed expression, and knows him like the back of his hand, so he immediately tells the kids to go clean up whatever they've gotten into. They laugh and run into the kitchen, to clean up their art supplies.  
  
"Hi babe, you okay?" Zayn says grabbing for him.  
  
"I'm fine, it's fine. How are _you_? How was it? I want to hear everything," Harry says into his mouth.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it tonight, it was good. I'm going to shower and then start dinner, okay? Then you're going to relax," he says, smacking his ass as he walks towards the stairs.  
  
And as promised, once Zayn walks into the kitchen in only a pair of sweatpants, Harry kisses all three of their faces before trudging up the stairs. He takes a long shower, scrubbing the glitter off his arms, before laying in bed for a little bit to watch the news. God forbid he forget the world exists outside of his house.  
  
When he sits at the table, he sees Zayn made chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Zayn tells the twins if he hears _one word_ about having to eat vegetables, the cupcakes will be given to the squirrels. Ruby only makes one disgusted face after that.  
  
Zayn has them tell him about their day and what they did. Ruby rattles off their carpet-is-lava game, Barrett tells him the detailed plot of an episode of some cartoon. Ruby then explains all about being the leader of the sprinkles, Barrett cutting in to say he's the leader of the cupcakes, which then turns into an argument about which is more important, so Harry shuts it down before they get too heated. He gives Zayn his classic _I'll tell you later_ look, before grabbing his hand.  
  
They let the kids play a little before bath time, as they clean the kitchen.  
  
"So tell me, what happened?" Harry asks excitedly, rinsing the plates, handing them to Zayn to put in the dishwasher.  
  
"It went really well, actually," Zayn says with a small smile, his smile for when something went fucking fantastic, and he can't really believe it. "The guy who interviewed me was so nice. He was really genuine, you know? He really wanted to know about my portfolio. He loved the shots of the kids. He especially loved the one of you, the one where your head is cocked to the side, you know the one? That's such a good fucking picture," he sighs.  
  
"I love when you love your own work," Harry laughs, nudging him with his hip.  
  
"Oh please, if it wasn't of _you_ , it'd only be just okay."  
  
"And no stupid questions?"  
  
"No, only good ones. It was nice," he says, turning to Harry, his smile getting even bigger.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He said he was going to tell his bosses that I need to shoot for them, maybe a cover someday."  
  
" _What?_ Way to bury the lead, you dick!" Harry grabs at him, holding him close. "Babe, that is amazing. You get to shoot a cover for them!"  
  
"Maybe, we'll see," he sighs with a smile, pulling Harry even closer.

  
  
***

  
Harry's favorite time of day, of every day, is bedtime. It's the only time of day when the house feels quiet, settled, peaceful. The twins are still at that age where they'll cuddle before bed, will sit with Harry or Zayn on the big comfy chair in their room, while they read or tell stories together. Their Peter Rabbit nightlight in the corner sends shadows across their tiny faces, eyelashes fluttering as Harry's steady voice fills the room.  
  
They sit on either side of Harry tonight, heads tucked down, as he reads them a story they've read a million times. Zayn hates when it's not his turn, so he stands in the doorway for a few minutes to watch.  
  
Harry's about to close the book, as their eyes droop closed, when Ruby grabs his hand.  
  
"Daddy, will you sing the song while you tuck us? Please?" she says quietly, as Barrett nods a little into his arm, silently agreeing.  
  
"Sure baby, I'll sing it," he whispers, as Zayn walks over to grab her, to put her in bed, while Harry lifts Barrett. He's limp in his arms, almost asleep.  
  
So Harry sings "Hey Jude," their favorite Beatles song, as they tuck the babies into their beds. Zayn gives Ruby a kiss and rubs his nose against her cheek, while Harry smooths Barrett's hair, as he sighs and nuzzles into his pillow. Then they switch beds and repeat.  
  
Their favorite part is the _na-na-nas_ , so Harry finishes the song with a few, before Zayn grabs his hand. They look back at their two little tornadoes for a moment, before they walk out the door, leaving it open a crack.

  
  
***

  
"Rubes asked me about mommies today," Harry says as they lay in bed, the TV playing silently, illuminating the dark room.  
  
"Shit, really?" Zayn turns to him. "How? What exactly did she say?"  
  
"She just asked about families with moms, and if the moms are bosses, like how you and I are."  
  
"Fuck," he huffs out, grabbing his hand. "What did you say?"  
  
"Just told her our family has a daddy and a poppa. Kind of got her mind off it. I think we should put that off as long as we can."  
  
"Fine with me," Zayn says with a small smile, before getting his nervous look. "Shit, they're getting too old. I don't like it."  
  
Harry's heart aches at the thought. And then he briefly wonders if "putting it off" is something a good parent should do. But then he thinks _fuck it_ , he's a great parent, and if he has to prolong the awkward conversation for a little longer, to spare the kids the confusion, so be it. He's just closed his eyes from exhaustion when he hears a loud huff from Zayn.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I believe this morning I was promised something. I _thought_ my husband said I get to fuck his brains out, or am I losing my mind?"  
  
Harry laughs as Zayn climbs on top of him.  
  
"Yes, babe. You are right, I did say that," Harry says, eyes still closed.  
  
"You gonna let me, daddy?" Zayn whispers, grinding his hips down. "Or are you too tired?"  
  
"I'm not too tired," Harry smiles, looking at him. "Do your worst."  
  
Zayn leans down to kiss him, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Harry briefly thinks about how he told Zayn he'd end up begging for it, sure _that's_ going to come back to bite him in the ass now, seeing Zayn with that tell tale look in his eyes. Harry knows he's in for it. He also thinks to himself, thank god they locked the door.  
  
Zayn doesn't waste any time. He slides towards the foot of the bed, taking Harry's shorts and briefs with him, tossing them over his shoulder. She pulls his own sweats off to toss them to the floor as well. Harry's already half hard from anticipation, so Zayn grabs him and guides him into his mouth.  
  
Harry's head falls back, as Zayn works him with his tongue, flicking it against the slit in that fucking way he does. Zayn's hand finds his balls and he sucks hard, pulling sounds from Harry's mouth like he's hungry for it. Harry knows how much he loves it, so he grabs for Zayn's hair and tugs just on the right side of pleasurable, making Zayn moan around him.  
  
Zayn pulls off so he can look up at how wrecked Harry already is, as a smile spreads across his face.  
  
"Did that feel good?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry huffs out, as he brings his head back up to look Zayn in the eye.  
  
"You want me to keep going?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry says, with a tinge of annoyance. "Go on."  
  
"You gonna ask politely?"  
  
"Zayn, come on," he squirms, wanting Zayn to touch him again.  
  
"I don't think so, babe. You're not being very nice," Zayn says, starting to sit up, starting to back off.  
  
"No, come on. Come on, please?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
" _Please?_ "  
  
Zayn smiles that wicked smile of his again, before taking Harry in his mouth, sucking harder. Harry sighs out _shit_ a few times, tugging Zayn's hair, as his toes start to curl. He sucks harder, faster.  
  
"Fuck, fuck Zayn. _Fuck_ ," he gasps, as Zayn speeds up even more.  
  
But because he's the worst, Zayn brings him right to the edge, to the precipice of the fucking cliff, before pulling off again.  
  
Harry audibly groans in anger, his orgasm was so close, bringing his eyes back to Zayn's smiling face. Zayn just slowly shakes his head and Harry wants to smack the smirk right off him.  
  
"Not yet, babe. You know that."  
  
Harry glares at him, tries to reach down to finish his own goddamn dick off if he has to. Zayn swats his hand away, before crawling to the edge of the bed to get the lube from their "Grown Up Only drawer."  
  
Harry huffs out another breath, knowing full well what this means. So he rolls his eyes at Zayn and turns over, getting on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He loves when Zayn gets like this, forceful like, but not at the expense of his own orgasm. He was so close.  
  
"Oh there's my good Harry. Thank you, babe," Harry hears him say, with a sweet pat on his ass.  
  
Zayn doesn't waste any time, yet again, and works a slick finger into him. His head drops as Zayn twists his hand. He also feels Zayn's teeth on the round of his ass, a small bite, which makes him smile a little.  
  
He adds a second finger, twists his hand again, right as Harry drops down to his forearms, he's so tired. He moans into his arm as Zayn opens him up, scissors his fingers. When he finally adds a third finger, Harry groans, biting his own skin so he doesn't get too loud.  
  
"That feel good?"  
  
"Fuck. Yeah," Harry says, into the muscle of his forearm. "Yeah, babe. I'm ready, come on."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Zayn twists his hand, before curling his fingers and running them over his prostate, ever so gently. Harry bites his arm harder, almost drawing blood, as he pushes back against Zayn with a jolt. He whimpers as Zayn brushes over it a second time.  
  
"Babe, come on. _Come on_. Touch me," he groans out, his cock aching to be touched.  
  
"You gonna ask politely?"  
  
"Fuck, Zayn. Please? Please, just fuck me. Come on," he gasps out, desperately, just like Zayn fucking wanted all along. He hates himself for telling Zayn this morning he'd end up begging for it. He loves to be right, but not like this.  
  
"Okay Hazza, I'll fuck you," he says, into his lower back. Harry can _feel_ his smug smile pressing into his skin, the bastard.  
  
Zayn slowly removes his fingers and lubes himself up, before holding Harry's ass in his hands, slowly pushing in. Harry's arms are now gripping the pillows at the head of the bed, his face fully in the mattress now. He can't be too loud, the kids can't hear, so he cries out into the cushion of their mattress.  
  
"Oh babe, you're a mess, look at you," Zayn huffs out, slowly sliding out and then pushing back in. "You need this, don't you."  
  
Harry's pretty angry now, so he turns his head to the side, as he grunts with Zayn's thrusts.  
  
"Touch me, Zayn. Come on. Please?"  
  
"Sure babe, you just had to ask nicely," he says like the dick he is, finally reaching around to grasp Harry's cock. He works his fingers over the head, spreading the precome down the shaft as he shoves into Harry again. Harry feels his whole body move up the bed with the force of it, a loud moan escaping his mouth before he can stop himself.  
  
"You have to be quiet, Haz," Zayn says, removing his hand.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm quiet. I'm being quiet, see?" he says desperately, turning his head again, so he's breathing into the sheets.  
  
"That's right, Haz. There you go," Zayn groans out, in a loud whisper, before grabbing for Harry again, with a tighter grip this time.  
  
Harry's entire body aches now, and he desperately needs to come. So he slowly forces his arms to move, to lift himself up again, to be on his hands and knees like before. He has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. But then he has a better idea.  
  
"Cover my mouth, babe. I can't stop, hold my mouth," he breathes out.  
  
He hears Zayn mutter a faint _holy shit_ , as his hips stutter slightly. Harry threw him off, so he smiles to himself, as Zayn hurries to get the hand not holding Harry's cock up to his face, to cover his mouth and keep him quiet.  
  
Zayn's frantic then, slamming against Harry with all the strength he has, with one hand pumping Harry in time with his hips, and one covering Harry's filthy mouth. Harry cries out into his fingers, as Zayn hits his prostate.  
  
"You gonna come, babe? You need it?" Zayn huffs out, sounding like he's in pain. He moves his hand slightly, so Harry can speak.  
  
"Please? Please, please, please," he says on an exhale, knowing Zayn wants to hear it.  
  
Zayn seems satisfied, moving his hand back to Harry's mouth, moving even faster, if you can believe it. His balls slap against Harry's skin as he curls his wrist the right way. Harry sees stars as he comes, clenching around Zayn, his arms almost collapsing under him, as he shoots into Zayn's hand. He bites at Zayn's fingers as he finishes, body shuddering.  
  
Zayn hisses at that, removes his hand from Harry's face, right as he slips out of him and fists himself, coming on Harry's lower back and ass.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans as Harry feels it dripping in the curve of his back, falling onto his forearms.  
  
"Well I was right, wasn't I? I did beg, I suppose," Harry says with a laugh.  
  
Zayn can't help but chuckle behind him.

  
  
***

  
Zayn cleans them up and then Harry changes the sheets, before Zayn tosses him a pair of fresh shorts. His feet literally drag as he walks around their bedroom, his eyeballs stinging from exhaustion. Zayn looks about the same, his face contorting every few seconds into massive yawns.  
  
They shut the lights off and crawl into bed together, settling in, shifting pillows, until they're both comfortable.  
  
"I love you, babe. And I'm so proud of you," Harry whispers into the dark.  
  
"I love you too," Zayn says through a yawn, nuzzling his face into his pillow, almost asleep already.  
  
Harry's about to shut his eyes when he remembers. He gets up and goes to the bedroom door, flipping the lock and opening it a crack, before settling behind Zayn and holding him close. He can't believe he almost forgot to unlock the door.  
  
Because in the morning, he'd very much like to wake up to a couple little mice in their bed, a foot in his face, a few toes to chew on.  
  
The last thought he has before sleep takes over is a simple one: even though it was tiring, and the twins are getting too smart for their own good, it was a very, very good day.

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much angst lately, so I really just wanted an excuse to write something simple and sweet (and also super sexy, because, hello, Harry and Zayn).
> 
> So this might be totally cheesy and too self-serving, but I enjoyed writing them like this. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/this_onegoes/)  
> [Tumblr](http://this-onegoes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
